A powered access platform unit comprises a base, an elevating structure, a platform mounted on the elevating structure, and a power unit for raising or lowering the platform via the elevating structure.
It is a general object of this invention to provide a powered access platform unit which, in a preferred version, is especially suitable for domestic use, although not limited to this application. For domestic use, e.g. to enable the user to have easy access to the upper parts of a house for the purpose of roof repairs, painting or the like, it is important for the platform unit to be easy and safe to use, to collapse to a relatively small size to enable it to pass through house gateways and doorways, to be easily manoeuvrable and, in the collapsed condition, to locate the platform close to ground level to facilitate easy entry. Generally, however, it is not to be expected that the platform will have to raise very substantial loads to substantial heights, as is the case with many powered access platforms intended for industrial use. At the same time, it will be understood that, whilst retaining the advantages of ease of use, maneuverability and platform entry, it is readily possible to manufacture the unit of this invention to a size and scale which makes it suitable for industrial use.